It is known that a personal hygiene system can comprise a personal hygiene device (e.g. an electric toothbrush) and a separate control device (e.g. a smart phone on which a particular mobile app is installed). It is known that a separate control device can be used to control some characteristics of the personal hygiene device, e.g. to disable functional modes of the personal hygiene device or to change the order of the functional modes that can be chosen via a mode switch on the personal hygiene device.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a personal hygiene system that is improved over the known personal hygiene systems or that represents at least an alternative.